Kohana
by Sapphireprincess1
Summary: Deals with Sara's past and old friends
1. Memories

Kohana

I don't own any of the characters from the show Witchblade and am not making any profit from this story! I'm poor so no sueing me J So just read and I hope you enjoy it!!

~Prologue~

Rain flooded the dark streets as a chill wind lashed out at unrelenting brick buildings. A lone figure endured against nature's wrath. He was perched precariously on the ledge across from an apartment complex. The man watched a certain apartment intently. Rain ran currents down his unprotected face and soaked through his thin coat. If someone actually was able to see him, they would have believed him to be merely a statue. The only sign of life was when he blinked against the storm. Like a dark guardian angel, he watched over the apartment cloaked in the welcoming night. Lights turned on inside the apartment.

* * * *

Dressed in an old pair of jeans and a faded blue sweatshirt, Sara reluctantly entered her spare bedroom, which was currently serving as a storage room. For the past few months she had kept meaning to clean it up, but had never gotten around to it. Fighting street thugs, solving murder cases, and saving lives, did not leave much time for cleaning. Plus, she was trying to deal with the Witchblade and her new partner, Jake. Her last partner and friend, Danny, had been killed in the line of duty.

__

Oh Danny, she thought as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Stop it. He's gone," she chastised herself. "Well, it's not like I won't see him again though," she murmured remembering the beyond the grave visits. She let out a sigh and went back to her task at hand.

Several hours of dust and hard work later, Sara managed to clear up most of the room. "Time for a break." Thinking of a nice cool glass of ice tea, she turned to leave the room when a flash of light from the Witchblade pierced through the cloud of dust. She caught glimpses of children playing in a park of long ago. The figures changed into a puppy that appeared to be a golden retriever, which in turn became a person concealed in dark clothes. The last image became something familiar to her. It was of the dresser in the room she was cleaning.

Pushing aside thoughts of what kinds of bugs were most likely taking up inhabitance under there, she reached under the dresser. Something was there all right. "Only way to get you out is to move this thing." Sara sighed and pulled back the loose strands of hair out of her face. She braced herself against the wall and pushed the dresser. "Ug!" She shouldered the furniture moving it slowly away from the wall. "There we go. Now what do we have here?" She glanced down to see what had been hidden beneath the dresser. Her eyes widened in surprise and recognition. "What the…?"


	2. Summer Days

Kohana2

Okay time for the part where I say: I don't own Witchblade or any characters of the series so don't sue me cause I still have no money! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and maybe if people like it, I will write some more to follow!

~ Chapter 1 ~

She gently picked up an oak chest equal to the size of a regular show box. "My old treasure chest!" Sara exclaimed in child like delight as her fingers danced along the familiar chiseled figures of an old fashioned lady holding hands with a littler girl. Cradling the box close, she lifted the lid and peered inside. A conch shell from when she and her father spent a day at the beach. A delicate chain of pearls that had once graced the neck of her mother. A locket with a miniture picture of when her family was alive and together. Sara smiled and unconsciously brushed away the tears from her cheeks. An old diary, an unsolved rubic's cube, a couple decoder rings, and some fake jewelry. She put one of the decoder rings on her left pinky finger and continued to look through her treasures. A statue of a golden retriever. A crumple and aged Valentine with a pressed rose inside it.

The last item she pulled out of the chest. In large, childish letters it read inside: Happy Valintimes Day! I think u r very pretty. I hope u will bee my Valintime. I luv u my little flower. Underneath was a little sloppy drawing of a heart and under that was one of a football. The rose had long lost its fragrance yet as she lifted it to her face and closed her eyes, Sara could have sworn she could detect a light and breezy perfume. A smile graced her lips as she remembered.

****

It was the perfect summer day, literally. A clear sapphire sky stretched out in all directions without a single cloud to mar it. The grass and trees were a rich green from the rain a few nights before and even the temperature was just right. Not too hot. Not too cold. Just perfect. There was a little park where all the mothers took their children to on days like this. At the moment the children were playing a game of football.

"Why did you throw it to him?! I was wide open!" the single girl playing shouted at her teammate as he passed the ball to another boy who promptly fumbled it and tripped over his own feet falling face down in the grass.

"I'm okay!" The fallen boy proclaimed though it was slightly muffled by the grass in his mouth. Several boys helped him off the ground and shoved him back to his position.

Rolling his eyes, the boy who had passed the ball replied, "You're a girl, Pez. You don't know how to play. Stop following us around. Go play with your dolls."

The girl put her hands on her hips and shook her head in annoyance. "I can to play, Tommy, and you know it! You're just jealous cause I can play better than you."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine. Let's see what you can do, little girl." Tommy hefted up the worn ball and threw it with all his might. 

"Ooooh!" The boys chorused together as it landed seven feet from them.

Sara took the ball and threw it in a clean perfect arc. She grinned as her teammates ran to measure it.

"She got nine feet!" declared a mousy looking boy in a stunned tone.

Tommy scowled at Sara. "So what? Just got lucky. Look, I'm tired. Let's call it a day." He grabbed the ball from the mousy boy and headed home with the others trailing behind. Only Sara stayed in the park. 

"Dumb boys," she muttered angrily, "I am to good at it." Sighing, she headed over to a wooden bench to pick up her shoes. They had been playing barefooted that day. Feeling eyes burrowing into the back of her neck, Sara looked around. "Hello? Is someone there?" She raised her hand to block the sun's glare out of her eyes. There! Beneath an old maple tree not ten feet from her was a boy about her age. He had the most intriguing hazel eyes almost hidden through a veil of long dark lashes. His midnight hair was partially covered by a reversed dark blue almost black baseball cap. A gray oversized sweater reached to below his knees and he wore charcoal slacks and matching shoes. His arms were wrapped tightly around a large golden retriever puppy who was almost as big as him. Self consciously, Sara glanced down at her own attire. A white tank with grass stains, jean shorts that were looking a little ragged at the ends, and an old pair of dirty sneakers in her hands. Normal clothes and the right type for this weather.

"Hey!" Sara waved at the boy with a sneaker in her hand. He started in shock even though he had been staring at her. It was almost like he was amazed that she would speak to him. Quickly, he lifted the puppy with surprising strength and ran out of the park. She watched the sweater flap around his knees as he hurried out of sight. Sara whistled in appreciation. Even if she had wanted to she could not have caught up with him at that speed. 

"Sara!" Her father yelled from down the street.

"Opps! Late for dinner." She cast one last glance down the street the boy had taken. "Well that was weird," she finished lacing up her shoes then raced back towards her house.


	3. Meetings

For the disclaimer please check the prologue or the first chapter, thank you

For the disclaimer please check the prologue or the first chapter, thank you! Here's the next installment I hope you all enjoy it J

~ Chapter 2~

A phone ring jarred Sara out of her reverie. She hurried to reach it. "Hello?" she said a little breathlessly.

"Hey, it's me," her partner's voice greeted her ears, "There's been a murder and the chief wants us to investigate it." Sara listened as he gave her directions then hung up.

She placed the old decoder ring, the Valentine, and the rose back into her oak chest. On an impulse, Sara picked up the miniature statue of the dog and put it in her coat jacket. She grabbed her helmet and keys and headed out the door.

Sara parked her bike next to Jake's car and followed the trail of yellow police tape to the scene of the crime. It was at an expensive condominium where all the local politicians, lawyers, and doctors resided. She caught a glimpse of a familiar blond spiky haired man. Sara walked over to him. "Hey, what do we got?" He stepped away from the body.

Jake handed her a file. "Doctor Laurence Shillinger. Age 89, 6'1", brown hair and eyes. Born and raised here. Never left the country, hell, never even left the state according to his records. Worked on some top secret research project. Something to do with genetics or manipulation of them. The company he worked for even has an office in town. Here's the address," he handed her another slip of paper. "Well, last night around 1 am, one of the neighbors reported hearing strange sounds coming from his condo. The doctor apparently had come home and his attacker got in and stabbed him. There are no signs of break-in though."

"So the doctor might have known the attacker and let him in."

"Him? That's sexist of you, Pez. You're hurting my feelings here."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Him or _her_. Are there any witnesses?"

"Um I'm not sure." Sara stared at him.

"What about the neighbor who called in?"

Jake sighed. "Okay, I'll interview his neighbors see if anyone can i.d. the attacker."

Sara rubbed her wrist with the Witchblade on it. "And I'll check in with some of my sources and try to find out what Shillinger was working on." Jake nodded and headed out of the condo slamming the door on the way out. Sara stared at the door. It _slammed_. The image played over again in her mind.

****

Sara headed to the park again the next evening. She spotted the strange kid and his dog over by the swings. She glanced around seeing the park was deserted except for them. She slowly made her way to him. He was dressed in the same attire as before and was hesitantly poking the swing closest to him with one hand. The other hand was absently petting the gleaming coat of the dog.

"Nice dog you got there," Sara said quietly crouching beside them. The boy jumped slightly and whirled in her direction. Sara did not look at him, but rather stroked the dog's soft fur. The puppy shoved its head into her lap. Sara giggled, "What's his name?" She watched the boy out of the corner of her eye, struggle with whether to stay or run.

He stayed. "Her name is Serena," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Sara let him get used to her presence as she continued to pet his dog.

Sensing less tension in him, she suggested playfully, "It usually helps if someone pushes you."

"Wha..what?" he stumbled over the words. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"The swings," she pointed to the one he had been inspecting. "Why don't you sit on it and I'll push you?" The boy hesitated again before reluctantly sitting on the swing. " 'k. Hold on!" Sara pushed the swing. Startled, the boy clung to the chains. As the swing picked up speed and reached up towards the sky, he gradually relaxed and started to enjoy himself.

"Higher!" he exclaimed excitedly, "I'm flying!" His hazel eyes lit up with happiness and a broad grin stretched across his face.

"Maybe if you weren't so heavy," she teased him. _Maybe all boys aren't dumb after all_, she thought to herself.

The two played on the swings for hours. Sara and her new friend took turns gleefully pushing the other. The dog just lounged in the tree's shade to avoid the heat. Neither said much, but it was all right. There was laughter in the air and all was good.

"Hey! Wanna try the slides?" Sara suggested as she swung up higher.

The boy helped her slow the swing down. "Sure! I'd lo.."

"Ian!" An angry voice shattered their careless play. The boy stepped away from Sara and the swing. All at once, the cheer left him as he became silent and submissive. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Go straight home!" He glared down at Serena, "And take that ugly mutt with you." The tall man had pale blond hair and ice blue eyes. His strict business suit matched the hard look in his eyes.

The boy, no _Ian_, Sara reminded herself, picked up the dog and ran as fast as his legs could out of the park. She glanced up at the scary blond man. He scowled down at her. "Don't you have some dolls to play with or something, little girl?" He didn't know that his remark echoed one previously voiced by a young boy. Sara stiffened in anger. Before she could reply, the man put on a pair of sunglasses and strolled out of the park. 


	4. Puzzles

Disclaimer is still in the prologue and in the fist chapter if anyone wants so bad as to read it :P Here's the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys this one too

Disclaimer is still in the prologue and in the first chapter if anyone wants so bad as to read it :P Here's the next chapter!

~ Chapter 3~

"Detective? Um Detective, are you all right?" The crime scene photographer looked nervously at her. "I mean you were um just staring at the door and all. You looked like you weren't all here. So are you um okay?" He wrung his hands together. 

"The door. Why can't I remember the door?" Sara murmured vaguely.

"The um what?"

Sara glanced up. Thinking quickly, she answered, "Oh! I was just trying to remember if I locked my door on my way out today. With all this burglary lately, I really should keep it locked." _Stop babbling_, she thought to herself.

"Well, um locks are always good to use and all. Keeps stuff from um getting in and all unless ya um got a key." He opened his mouth to give her more pearls of wisdom, but Sara just excused herself and beat a hasty retreat.

As soon as Sara entered the building, she was enveloped by a chill that her warm clothes could not repel. The emptiness of the place always filled her with unease yet she made her way purposely towards the secretary. "Is Irons in?" she asked though she already guessed what the answer would be.

The secretary did not even look up from the romance novel that she was engrossed in. "He's waiting for you in his office. You may see him now." Sara thanked her and headed down the familiar hallway. The echoes of her steps resounded in her ears almost like someone was right behind her. She cast a glance over her shoulder just in case there was someone. Still there was only the secretary at the desk. Out of another hallway, a man wearing a long trench coat that swirled around his ankles paced to her side. The usual cap rested a top his head and his hands her clasped behind his back. His hazel eyes remained downcast and his face an impassive mask.

"Here to see your boss," Sara said unnecessarily and turned away from Nottingham. She continued walking all the while ignoring Irons' henchman who trailed behind closely.

"Ah, Sara," Irons moved away from the book he had been reading as she came inside his office. "What brings you to visit me today?" His lips twisted into what passed as a smile though it did not reach his eyes. Sara decided to get down to business. She held up a picture of the murder victim.

"Doctor Shillinger. He belonged to one of your research projects. What can you tell me about him?"

Irons turned to admire one his paintings on the wall. "He's a brilliant man, an absolute genius. He has this knack for figuring things out. His love for his work is above and beyond everything else. Loves a good puzzle. You would like him, Sara."

"Guess I'll never find out. He was murdered last night."

Irons frowned slightly. "That's rather unfortunate."

"Indeed. What type of work did he do?"

"He specialized in performance enhancers. He had quite a list of athlete clients. His vitamins made them even better than before."

"I didn't know you worked with athletes."

"I do, but not the usual kind," he replied cryptically.

She looked at him in annoyance. "Do either of you know how to have a regular conversation?" she said motioning at Irons and Nottingham. The former appeared amused by her comment. The latter standing beside her to the left just continued to stare at the tiled floor appearing to not have even heard her, which made her all the more annoyed.

"Talking about dead people is regular conversation?" Irons retorted raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Well it seems everyone who knows you ends up dead. Must be your charming personality. Do you have any other information about Shillinger?"

"Why, Sara! Isn't the Witchblade telling you answers and giving you insight on this?"

"You know it isn't."

"Perhaps if you would let me teach you, the answers will come clearer."

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, Sara. In time you will come." Irons left the room heading deeper into the building.

The sound of cloth brushing against the floor alerted her to Nottingham's movement. Standing in front of her now, he said, "All things are connected now. Everything is part of a web. Look closer. The pieces to your puzzle are right at hand."

"You're worse than he is! I bet you horde fortune cookies in that coat of yours." The corners of Nottingham's mouth turned up into a rare smile. Sara began walking to the door when his voice stopped her.

"Don't be frightened, Sara. All is well. Remember the pieces are right at hand."

"All is well? A man is dead. How is that well?" She turned to face him, but he was already gone. "Spook," she muttered under her breath. 

As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, she could hear the sound of her phone ringing impatiently. _I swear I never have any time these days_, she thought still annoyed over her encounter with Irons and Nottingham. Surrendering, she picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Yo, it's Jake," his voice came over the line, " Well, this case is turning out to be pretty bizarre. Vikki checked out the body and said the cause of death was definitely by the knife. The thing is the knife wound is more like one by a sword. I got her in touch with some sword expert guys and looked at it. The dudes said it looked like a cut from a medieval sword. I found something else interesting. Our good doctor wasn't the only one killed with the strange sword. Within the last week, there were two more cases."

"Two more cases?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And here's the weird thing. One was in London and the other in Paris. Louis Edwards who ran an orphanage and Jean DeLac who was a psychiatrist. No murder suspect, no sign of break-ins at their homes, and no weapon founded though both had the same sword wounds."

"Someone's been doing their research. Nice work, Jake. I have some info too. Turns out Shillinger worked on performance enhancers for athletes."

"You mean like drugs or vitamins?"

"Sounded more like drugs to me. Look it's late, I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

" 'k, see you tomorrow." Sara hung up. It was going to be a long night.

****

Ian pulled the door shut behind him. He moved stiffly from the house towards the park. His dog followed along faithfully at his heel always staying close and not wandering too far. Up until recently, he had considered Serena to be his closest companion. For the past few weeks, Irons had been letting him out for a few hours each day. For once, Ian felt gratitude towards the strange older man. If it had not been for him, he would have never gotten to meet the girl. The moment he had seen her, he had been entranced. Her thick hair had been in two pigtails that whipped around in the breeze. Her eyes had sparkled brightly and she had flashed a frequent mischievous grin. He had watched her play football with the boys. She was obviously a better player than the rest. When she had spoken to him the first time, he had run away feeling unworthy. She reminded him of a patch of tigerlillys that grew in the park. Vibrant, relentless, wild, free, beautiful. _She's my flower_, he thought silently, smiling happily. She made living with Irons bearable. His memory of the punishment last night for being late faded from his mind and he ignored the pain as he spotted the girl.

He could tell as their distance decreased that she was upset about something. The furrow in her brow deepened as he limped to her side. "Are you all right?" concern filled her voice. He found himself nodding slightly in reply. An angry light flickered in her eyes. "Was it that man who hurt you?" Again he nodded. A lock of midnight hair fell across his face, but he made no move to smooth it back. She stepped closer to him. Not used to having someone invade his space, he stumbled back a step. He watched as her face softened. "Is he your father?"

"No!" he heard himself blurt out sharply. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing. "No, he's my guardian."

"What's that?"

"Someone who takes care of you like a parent but not a real one," he tried to explain.

"Well, where are your real parents?"

"I…I don't know," he admitted in a quiet voice that was slightly strained. He turned away from her so that she would not see the tears in his eyes. He could not let her see him so weak. "The people at the orphanage never told me."

"There must be something of them you remember or have that belonged to them, right?" She looked hopefully at him trying to find something to take the pained look from his eyes.

"Well, there's this." He reached into his pocket. In his hands, he cradled a small object gently with the utmost care. Sara reached out to hold it.


End file.
